Voice
by de hyuk1015
Summary: sudah 3 tahun eunhyuk berada dalam kegelapan, tapi dia merasa nyaman dalam kegelapannya. Tiba-tiba kyuhyun pun datang, eunhyuk ingin bisa melihat kyuhyun. tapi, setelah eunhyuk bisa melihat, kyuhyun malah tak mengenalnya.. ada apa dengan kyuhyun? / kyuhyuk story / oneshoot


**Voice.****.**

Cast: hyuk, kyu

Rate: T

Genre: Drama

Warning: cerita pasaran

-oneshoot-

.

.

-….-

Sudah 3 tahun aku hidup dalam kegelapan. Sudah 3 tahun pula aku tak melihat cahaya.

Aku bukan buta, hanya tak bisa melihat. Mendengar kata buta, membuatku sangat sesak.

Aku anak tunggal, ayahku seorang presiden direktur dan ibuku wanita karier yang sukses.

Dulu sebelum aku tak bisa melihat, aku tak pernah merasakan seperti apa hangatnya sebuah keluarga. Orang tuaku sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Tapi setelah aku hidup dalam kegelapan, baru ku rasakan hangatnya keluarga. Bagaimana hangatnya dipeluk orang tua, merasakan bagaimana dimarahi oleh orang tua karena rasa khawatir mereka.

Dan karena alasan inilah, aku bertahan dalam kegelapanku. Aku takut jika ku dapat melihat, orangtuaku akan menjauh lagi. Aku selalu menolak

Aku sekolah di salah satu sekolah yang, ya, kalian pasti tahu, orang yang tak bisa melihat seperti aku disekolahkan dimana. aku baru kelas 2.

"tuan muda lee hyukjae, tuan besar dan nyonya besar sudah menunggu anda di meja makan" salah satu pengawalku mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"aku akan segera turun" aku ambil tongkatku.

Aku segera keluar dari kamarku dan menuju ruang makan. aku tak perlu bantuan siapapun. Sudah 3 tahun aku mulai terbiasa dengan letak semua barang di rumahku. Letak tangga dimana, ruang makan, kamarku, semuanya aku ingat ada dimana.

Satu belokan lagi aku akan sampai di ruang makan. aku sudah bisa mendengar suara kedua orang tuaku. Yup, kemampuan mendengarku sudah semakin tajam.

"selamat pagi appa, eomma" aku duduk di tempat aku biasa duduk.

"selamat pagi, hyukkie, bagaimana tidurmu?" ucap eomma.

"nyenyak seperti biasa" aku mengambil roti yang sudah siap di piringku.

"appa, eomma, apa kalian sudah beruban sekarang?" mendadak aku ingin tahu perubahan wajah mereka sekarang.

"tentu saja. Hyukkie, apa kamu masih tak mau dioperasi?" aku menangkap ada nada sedih eomma.

"aku sudah kenyang, appa, eomma, aku pergi sekolah dulu" aku meminum minumanku dan berdiri.

Ku dengar derap langkah mendekatiku, seseorang memelukku "maafkan eomma"

"eomma, ku mohon jangan menangis, eomma kan sudah tahu, aku takut kalau operasinya tak berhasil, aku takut malah selamanya aku tak bisa melihat kalian lagi" ujarku.

'_mian eomma, aku bohong, aku hanya tak ingin kalian meninggalkanku'_

.

Sudah waktunya pulang sekolah, aku menunggu supirku di depan sekolah.

"tuan muda mari kita pulang" aku masuk ke dalam mobil.

"jisu-ssi, aku ingin ke taman" jisu-ssi adalah supirku, sekaligus pengawalku.

"baik tuan muda, apa tuan muda sedang sedih lagi?"

.

Hampir satu jam aku duduk di kursi taman. Setiap aku sedang sedih, aku memang selalu duduk di taman ini. Taman ini memang agak sepi, tapi aku suka dengan keheningannya. Aku menyuruh jisu-ssi untuk menungguku di mobil.

Aku merasakan ada seseorang duduk di sebelahku.

"nugu?" tak ada jawaban.

"aku memang tak bisa melihat, tapi aku bisa merasakan keberadaanmu"

"namaku kyuhyun" jenis suara _bass_ yang sangat merdu.

"ah, namaku hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae, tapi jika mau, kamu boleh memanggilku hyukkie" aku menyodorkan tanganku, mengajaknya untuk berjabat tangan. Dia menjabat tanganku dengan lembut. Kulitnya sangat halus dan sangat hangat. Lebih hangat dari eomma.

"sepertinya akan turun hujan" ucapku, aku dapat mencium bau hujan. Entahlah, semenjak aku buta, semua inderaku menjadi sangat peka.

"kamu tahu dari mana? Cerah kok, kamu kan buta"

"aku bukan buka, aku hanya tak bisa melihat" aku berbicara setengah teriak.

Tikk..tikk. tiiik..

"sudah ku bilang kan, hu-" belum selesai aku berbicara, kyuhyun menarik tanganku, rasa hangat itu ku rasakan lagi. Aku tahu dia mengajakku ke arah yang bertolak belakang dari tempat mobilku. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Kupercayakan diri ini untuk melangkah kemana dia pergi.

Hujan makin besar, kyuhyun masih menarik tanganku. "sebentar lagi sampai"

Aku tak merasakan lagi tetesan hujan, "dimana kita"

"aku akan mengajakmu ke apartemenku" kyuhyun masih menarik tanganku.

Ting. Aku mendengar pintu lift terbuka.

"tunggu dulu" aku menahan kakiku.

"bajumu basah, kamu juga menggigil kedinginan"

"baiklah"

.

Aku sedang duduk di sofa milik kyuhyun. Aku mencium aroma teh hijau.

"minumlah, selagi panas" aku mengambil gelas yang diberikan kyuhyun,

"kamu ganti baju dulu, nanti masuk angin, pakai bajuku saja" aku mencoba meraba-raba letak meja, aku ingin menaruh gelas yang kupegang.

"sini gelasnya, kamu cepat ganti baju saja" dia mengambil gelas di tanganku, dan menyerahkan sesuatu, sepertinya baju dan handuk.

Aku berdiri, namun "kyu, aku tak tahu dimana letak kamar mandinya"

"ah iya, mian, ayo ikut aku" kyuhyun memegang tanganku lagi.

"ini kamar mandinya, kamu bisa ganti sendiri kan? Apa mau aku menggantikan bajumu" #Blush…

"tak perlu dan jangan mengintip" aku membanting pintu kamar mandi.

.

Aku memakai baju yang di kasih kyuhyun, sepertinya kelonggaran, apa badan kyu tinggi.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi.

"kau sudah beres?" rupanya kyuhyun ada di sampingku.

"kau mengagetkanku" kyuhyun menarik tanganku lagi.

"ayo kita makan, aku buatkan ramyeon instan"

Sreettt, suara kursi di seret, "duduklah di sini dan makanlah. Ini sumpitnya"

.

"aku sudah kenyang" aku menaruh sumpitku.

"kyu"

"hmm,"

"berapa umurmu?"

"sepertinya kita seusia. Aku kelas 3"

"aku masih kelas 2, jadi aku harus memanggilmu hyung"

"tak usah, panggil aku saja kyu"

"kamu sekolah dimana?"

"di SM High School"

"apa kamu suka bernyanyi?"

"enggak, aku tak suka bernyanyi, waeyo?"

"ani, suaramu sangat merdu, aku kira kamu sering bernyanyi"

"kamu mau aku bernyanyi?"

"kamu gak suka bernyanyi kan, tak usah" aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Aku mendengar derap langkahnya, suara kursi di seret.

Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan denting piano, dan suara bass kyuhyun yang sangat merdu.

Dia bernyanyi untukku.

.

"bagaimana suaraku?"

"sangat bagus. Aku suka mendengarnya"

"hyukkie, bolehlah aku bertanya?" aku mengangguk.

"mengapa bisa kamu buta, emm, maksudku tak bisa melihat?"

Aku kaget dengan pertanyaannya. Apa aku harus menceritakannya.

"kecelakaan. Seseorang menabrakku dan dia meninggalkanku, sedih bukan?" aku mencoba tersenyum

Hening..

"maafkan aku" ucap kyu bergetar.

"tak apa-apa, mengapa kamu harus minta maaf, masa karena bertanya seperti itu, kamu harus minta maaf"

Suasana hening kembali.

"kyu" aku mencoba mencairkan suasana kembali.

"hmm" gumam kyu.

"apa aku boleh memegang wajahmu? Aku ingin melihatmu" aku ingin melihatmu dengan caraku tentu saja.

"tentu saja" kurasakan dia mendekatiku.

Aku berdiri. Dihadapanku sudah ada dia, aku dapat merasakannya.

Aku memegang wajahnya. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, rambutnya agak ikal, mata onixnya, hidungnya dan mulutnya.

"kamu pasti sangat tampan"

Tapi tiba-tiba, aku merasakan, bibirku ada yang menyentuh, hangat, kyuhyun menciumku.

Bibir kami saling bertautan.

.

"handphoneku sepertinya mati"

"handphonemu memang mati. Kamu mau menelepon? Pakai handphoneku saja. Berapa nomornya"

.

Ting tong..

"sepertinya jisu-ssi sudah menjemputku"

"sampai jumpa hyukkie" kyuhyun memelukku sangat erat.

.

.

"eomma, aku ingin melihat"

"jeongmal hyukkie?" eomma memelukku. Aku mendengar dia menangis.

'_aku ingin melihat kyuhyun'_

_._

.

"buka pelan-pelan matamu hyukkie"

Aku mencoba membuka kelopak mataku perlahan, aku melihat sebuah titik putih, kemudian semakin membesar.

Aku tak kuat dengan silaunya cahaya. Aku tutup lagi mataku.

"buka perlahan lagi, tak usah terburu-buru"

Aku mencoba lagi untuk membuka mataku.

"eommaaaaa, aku bisa melihat eomma" aku merentangkan kedua tanganku, aku ingin memeluk eomma. Eomma memelukku. Aku juga dapat melihat appa. Aku tersenyum padanya. Dia juga memelukku.

_Kyu, aku akan melihatmu_

.

.

Setelah 3 tahun dalam kegelapan, akhirnya aku bisa melihat cahaya lagi. Namun sepertinya telah terjadi banyak perubahan di kota ini.

"tuan muda, kita sudah sampai di SM High School"

Tak usah heran, aku meminta eomma untuk memindahkanku, aku ingin sekolah bersama kyuhyun.

Bukankah aku sudah bisa melihat lagi.

.

"apa kamu kenal dengan kyuhyun?" aku bertanya ke seorang siswa yang sedang lewat di depanku.

"maksudmu cho kyuhyun? Tentu saja kenal. Mana ada yang tak kenal dengan seorang kyuhyun. Tapi ada apa memang? Lebih baik kamu jauhi dia, dia itu membuat onar"

"eh, aku hanya tahu namanya kyuhyun, tapi dia sangat ramah, mungkin kyuhyun yang lain"

"di sini tak ada lagi yang namanya kyuhyun selain dia"

"oh, benarkah? Ya sudah, terima kasih"

Benarkah itu, apa tak ada orang lain lagi yang bernama kyuhyun.

Braakk..

Aku menabrak seseorang.

"hei, dasar bodoh, kalau jalan matamu kemana?"

Suara ini, aku mengenal suara ini, kyuhyun. Aku mendongak, ini pasti kyuhyun. Aku segera berdiri, dan langsung memeluknya. "Kyuhyun, akhirnya aku menemukanmu"

"lepaskan" dia melepaskan pelukanku dengan kasar, "siapa kamu?" dia membentakku.

"kyu, kamu gak ingat aku?" mataku mulai berkaca-kaca

"mana mungkin aku ingat, mengenalmu saja aku tidak" ucapnya dingin.

Apa aku salah orang, tapi aku yakin dengan suara ini, dia kyuhyun. Aku memegang wajahnya.

Matanya, hidungnya, mulutnya, aku masih hapal.

"apa-apaan kamu ini" kyuhyun mendorongku. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku menangis.

.

Seminggu kemudian..

.

aku menyesali kenapa aku harus operasi, bukan karena alas an yang ku takutkan sebelumnya, orang tuaku tak mengubah sikap mereka padaku, mereka masih menyayangiku. Tapi yang kusesali adalah kyuhyun.

Jika dalam kegelapan aku bisa dekat dengannya, lebih baik aku terus berada dalam kegelapan.

.

Saat berjalan hendak ke kantin, aku melewati ruangan music. Samar-samar ku dengar suara yang ku kenal. Aku membuka sedikit pintu ruang kesenian. Ku lihat sosok kyuhyun sedang memainkan pianonya dan bernyanyi. Aku bisa merasakan kesedihan dari lagu itu. Aku sangat yakin, dia pasti kyuhyun.

Aku beranikan diri untuk menghampirinya. Sadar dengan kedatanganku, kyuhyun berhenti memainkan pianonya. Dia hendak pergi, namun ku tahan tangannya.

"kamu kyuhyun yang ku kenal kan, apa kamu tak mengingatku?" suaraku bergetar.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tak bisa ku artikan raut wajahnya.

"jawab aku" aku mulai teriak.

"aku ingat kamu? Tentu saja aku selalu mengingatmu, 3 tahun lebih aku mengingatmu, kamu selalu menyiksaku dengan rasa bersalahku, kamu tahu itu? Dan apa kamu ingat, aku adalah orang yang menabrakmu! Apa kamu tahu itu?"

Kini giliranku yang terdiam.

"aku yang menabrakmu dan meninggalkanmu. Aku merasa shock karena telah menabrakmu, namun karena aku merasa bersalah, aku mencarimu di rumah sakit, dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Dan kamu tahu, saat aku tahu kamu tak bisa melihat, aku tak berani menemuimu. Aku adalah orang yang memberimu kegelapan. Selama 3 tahun aku merasa terpuruk karenamu. Saat pertemuan kita di taman, entah kenapa melihat wajahmu yang sedih, aku ingin menemanimu."

"lalu kenapa kamu sekarang menjauhiku?" aku memegang tangan kyuhyun.

"entahlah" kyuhyun melepas tanganku dan pergi.

Dan lagi, aku menangis.

.

"jisu-ssi, antarkan aku ke taman yah"

.

aku berjalan ke kursi taman yang biasa aku duduki. Aku melihat kyuhyun di sana.

Aku duduk di sampingnya. Dia tak menghindar.

"maafkan aku, jika aku selalu membuatmu tersiksa. Sebenarnya, aku sangat berterima kasih denganmu, kegelapan yang kamu beri padaku, sebenarnya malah memberiku kehangatan lain, orang tuaku menjadi perhatian padaku. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu" aku memandang wajah kyuhyun. Aku ingin melihatnya lebih puas. "jadi kumohon jangan jauhi aku lagi"

Kyuhyun menatapku balik, sepertinya dia mencoba membaca mataku.

"alasan kenapa aku menjauhimu, sebenarnya aku bingung dengan perasaanku ini, apa aku mendekatimu karena aku merasa bersalah padamu atau aku… mencintaimu" di ujung kalimat dia memelankan suaranya.

"apapun alasanmu, aku mencintaimu kyu, aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu, aku juga merasa hangat berada disisimu."

Aku memeluk tubuh kyuhyun. Jika dia hendak melepaskan pelukanku lagi, tak akan ku biarkan hal itu terjadi.

"saranghae hyukkie" kyuhyun memelukku dengan sangat sangat sangat erat,

"nado"

/

/

Tamat saudara-saudara..

_Happily ever after _kayak dongeng-dongeng..

.

.

Earthshield 07 kembali dengan FF gajenya..

Ceritanya pasaran banget yah,, hha, tapi tak apalah, pure hasil mikir..

Makasih yang udah nyempetin buat baca.. tapi mohon di review yah, pengen tau komentar kalian tentang FF gaje ini, hhe ^^

Kamsahamnida ^^

*bowing


End file.
